1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing system, information processing apparatus and method, and information providing apparatus and method, and more particularly to an information providing system, information processing apparatus and method, and information providing apparatus and method adapted to suppress broadcast contents from being utilized unduly.
2. Background Art
Recently, with the spread of the Internet, data contents are received through the Internet by connecting various information appliances to the Internet.
For example, by connecting to the Internet a digital television receiver with Internet connection functionality, the digital television receiver can receive and display not only data contents but also a digital television signal (stream data) sent on the air through a satellite.
However, if a digital television receiver has Internet connection functionality, by making the network contents received via the Internet refer to a program of a television broadcast (broadcast contents), a television picture as the broadcast contents made reference to by the network content can be displayed simultaneously while displaying the network contents on the screen of the digital television receiver.
As a result, the broadcast contents may be unduly referenced by the network contents, threatening the copyright of broadcast contents.